Alternate Universe:The Last Oylmpian
by Zebra with the Mohauk
Summary: Mnemosyne decides to take the one thing that's keeping Percy on their side of the war: his fatal flaw. Will he stay on the good side, or will he go over to the dark? Can't keep going on without reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe: The Last Olympian

Mnemosyne decides to take the one thing that's keeping Percy on their side of the war: his fatal flaw. Will he stay on the good side, or will he go over to the dark? Can't keep going on without reviews.

I do not own any charters, of anything, except Percy Creek (you will see later), rick riordan does.

Prologue 

Mnemosyne's POV

"I _will _get revenge on that little sea scum, no matter what, but, how to do it?" I thought aloud, as I looked into a large, crystal bubble, almost, where I can see into people's thoughts and memories.

It showed a young boy, only around 15, he had marvellous deep sea-green eyes, with a mop of black hair, with the slightest bit of grey in it. It showed the boy sitting by a small creek, and from the looks of it, had tears streaming down his eyes. I almost felt sad for the boy, what he had just gone through. Almost.

Then it came to me, _what _**is**_ keeping Percy from coming over to our side? _ I think I know now how to, well, let's say "overcome it", but, I will of course, have to go over it with my lord, Kronos.


	2. What Just Happened?

**Hey people, everyone who reads this story, will be named a "Mohawk Zebra Buddy" (don't ask).**

**I have a special thank you: FOR MY FIRST REVIEWER! Lolstan: Thank you and I will see what I can do! **

**I don't really have much else to say, so, um, I hope you enjoy and please review, the first reviewer of each chapter will get a special that's in the next. **

**I (sadly) don't own anything to do with PJO, except, at the moment, Percy Creek.**

Chapter 1 Why, Me?

Percy POV It's about 3 weeks untill the war

I really hate being a demi-god, don't ever want to be one, you'll regret it for your entire life. Well, I guess it's not _that_ bad, if you're a child of Apollo, of Hermes, where you'll probably never be on a quest your entire life, have great camp summers, winters, and autumns or springs. But say, you're a child of the big three, just out of random, where you'll most likely go on a quest ever y year, and see your friends nearly die, or nearly die yourself. But, as I said, being a Demi-god isn't_ that _bad. You (may) be able to find that "silver lighting". Except. Demi-god nightmares. And, of course, it always has to be when _she _broke my heart.

My Dream (Percy POV)

Annabeth and I were sitting under a tree, talking about some random stuff, like, what will be the Stoll brother's next prank, stuff like that. After a while, I looked at Annabeth, her face was completely pale, and her eyes had so many emotions in them you couldn't even what they were.

"Percy?" she asked, she barley ever called me Percy, it's always "seaweed brain"

"Yeah, what's up wise girl?" she look like she was about to burst into tears when she was called her old nickname, something was very wrong_ (_**captain obvious, sorry just had to put that in!)**.

"Can we go to your cabin?"

"Um, sure?"

Cabin 3 (3rd person, I think)

"_Percy, with the war and stuff, I don't think we should be together anymore, it will get too complicated" _

"_What?" he said with such pain and sadness she thought she was about to cry._

"I'm breaking up with you Percy; it can't work out, not yet anyway."

He sighed, she was screaming in her head _please start yelling! Screaming "why Annabeth? It can still work out!" Just anything to make this love go away….._

"Ok, but I know it's not the real reason, I saw you with will solace, it's fine Annabeth, just sad, and ashamed that you didn't tell me first."

He had his elbows leaning on the window sill, staring out, trying to catch his breath, and not start sobbing, but that didn't stop the tears falling down his face.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes, he turned around, he put his hand in his pocket, trying to pull something out, he turned to look at her, she too had tears down her face, and he pulled out what seemed like a box.

He opened it, showing a ring, it was made out of white gold, and had round emeralds and diamonds going around the whole thing.

"I was going to propose to you after the war, but Thank you"

*sniff* "For-r what-t?" I could barely speak.

"For making sure I didn't get my hopes up too high."

That's when she had it, she bursts out crying running over to Percy, she pulled him into a death grip hug, while he was muttering soothing words.

Finally, he pulled her away, and held her by the shoulders

"Annabeth, there's no need to cry, no, I don't want you to feel like you have ruined my life, 'cause you have only given me a new beginning." _If I survive to see it…_

"Are-re you sure-e-e?" she sobbed

"Yes, Wise Girl."

"Thank You, Seaweed brain."

"Now, I want you to go, and tell him how much you care for him, it might be your only chance."

All she could do was nod, and she headed out of the door.

Percy POV

_Wow, _was the only thing that went through his mind, as he sat on his bed, wondering what to do.

Then he thought, _I need to go somewhere I can just relax and clear my head, _it came into his mind instantly.

He got up, went to his door and opened it.

He started walking

Then it turned into a fast jog

Then he was sprinting.

He was nearly at his destination, he stood in front of what was thousands and thousands of trees, all towering over him, he took one final look at camp, it was most likely his last.

He sighed, and plunged into the darkness that was the forest.

**Like it, hate it? Please review,**

**As I said, **

**First reviewer of each chapter gets a special thank you in the next one!**

**Peace out home dogs!**

**-Bread **


	3. What's Happened to me?

**Hey Peeps!**

**Well, I only got 2 reviews last chapter so um, THERE BOTH NOW MOHAWK ZEBRA BUDDIES! **

**(Don't ask)**

**And you both get special thanks to: JennaReads and Dievamp, they are the only two! (^^^)**

**I would really like if I could maybe get some more reviews next chapter?**

**Please?**

**Well, (Sadly) I don't own PJO (which sucks) only Percy Creek (it comes up later this chapter)**

**Hope you enjoy**

Third Person POV chapter 3 What's happened to me?

He sat up instantly, He Looked at his surrounding he sighed _well, easy to say it was not a dream_

Percy had found himself, _feeling different_, _shouldn't he feel horrible? After what she did? _

But, he didn't, he didn't really feel any feelings for anyone.

_Um, that's weird_

_Well, I should probably tell you where we are; you see, to cut a long story short, when Percy was 14, in the middle of a Capture The Flag game, he was following the lake, on the search for enemy, when it started getting thinner, and smaller, until all that was left, was a small creek, it had strong currants though, but of course he could just walk in without getting pulled away. _

_He had gone there as his 'more private thinking space'_

_He couldn't go to the beach._

_He had gone there to many times with her._

_But He never told her about this place._

_He didn't tell anyone about this place._

"Now what? It's not like I can stay here forever." He muttered.

He sighed; he guessed he had to go.

Most likely to his mother's house.

He didn't bring anything, so he just, left.

But He would have to go unseen; it couldn't be that hard, seeing as it was past curfew.

He was walking trying not to make a sound, he hadn't seen monsters in this part of the woods, but, you never know.

As he walked, he started getting angry, about nearly everyone, but he didn't know why, _she should've been with me, why did she leave me for him? _

_By_ the time he got to end of the woods, he was shaking with anger.

_What's happened to me?_

He tried to shake it off, it didn't work.

He snuck behind buildings, one after the other to get closer to the barrier that was protecting camp half-blood, checking that no one was out, but he spoke too soon.

"- was really understanding, he was ok with it, and he told me to tell you how much I care for you, seeing as it might be one of the last times I can tell you," Annabeth started sobbing into his shirt, hands over her eyes.

"I guess that kelp brain is wise, never thought that would happened." She chuckled. He Kissed Her Forehead.

Normally, when someone said something like that, Percy would just pass it off as a joke, which it was, but not tonight, he was furious, he stormed from his hiding place, it wasn't really a hiding place it was just where he was standing, he walked over to Will.

"Percy I-"But he didn't get the chance to say the last, Percy punched him in the jaw, hearing a satisfying _crunch, _he stormed over the hill, and into the real world.

Still Third person POV

Percy sat on his mother's couch, he had told his mother about what Annabeth did, she wasn't angry, just disappointed in her.

He also told her about his sudden changed in feelings, she was also perplexed,

"Do you have any idea why, dear?" she asked me, her face was filled with concern

"No, after Annabeth dumped me, I went to my cabin, fell asleep, and woke up felling strange (He left out Percy Creek, because, as I said, he haven't told anyone) that's all I did."

"Well, maybe you should go to the gods about it, Apollo might be able to see the reason why?"

"Maybe Later mum (I'm Australian, just how we say it), might go clear my mind."

"Ok, just be careful"

"Bye"

"Bye"

He closed the door, _this might be one of the last times I see New York in Ruins for a long time, may as well get a good look at everything before its most likely gone._

**I know, I know, this is a horrible, uneventful chapter, but, I promise that the next one will be better, it's gonna reveal what's happened with Percy, and, as per usual, the first reviewer will get a special thanks, and whoever else reviews, shall be pronounced Mohawk Zebra Buddies!**

**Until then,**

**Peace out home Dogs!**

**-Bread **


	4. A deal with the time lord

**Ok, peeps, don't get mad that I haven't updated for nearly a week**

**I HAVE HOMEWORK!**

**Sorry, I'm going crazy right now; it's been very stressful this week.**

**But, at least it's up!**

**So, um, enjoy…. I guess.**

**I don't own anything, just the stuff that wasn't in the movie and/or books.**

**P.S. Lolstan: my first reviewer of this chapter, well done!**

**P.P.S whoop whoop! I got like, 5 reviews for the last chapter, keep 'em coming. Please.**

**P.P.P.S If I get something wrong, like locations in New York, please don't get up me, I've never been there and I'm about 25,000km away!**

**P.P.P.P.S **_regular Italic= Percy underlined Italic=?_

He checked his watch, it was 12:00 AM, and Percy was the only one in the 24 hour café, just on the outskirts of the heart of New York.

It was late.

*flashback-thingy*

He's been walking all through New York, knowing it might be the last time for a while.

About half way through Central Park, he sat down, letting all of its beauty seep into his mind.

_Perseus Jackson_

The voice was so loud and unexpected; Percy fell off the side of the seat.

He got up, looked around and saw everyone being normal, doing normal things

_Um, that was…..weird_

_You have no good reason to be on the gods side_

He looked up again, but still, everyone was doing normal stuff

He guessed it was talking to him in his brain.

_Who…. Are you?_

_Do tell the gods about this, go to somewhere to meet, all will be revealed exactly 12:00 AM_

_What? I have to ask- Damn, it's gone_

But, he thought he would prefer to see it in his eyesight.

*Flashback- Thingy finished*

So, here he was, doubting it would even show up, but he was still here.

It was 30 seconds later that he saw a young woman, about his age, with light-Brown hair, slightly curled at the end she had eyes that were mostly a light blue- but it also had green going through it, to give the illusion of a flower in her iris. She was quite tall, about 6'1, but not as tall as he was. She was wearing grey track pants and a matching top.

She looked around and when she spotted him, she came over and sat on the chair opposite him.

"Um, excuse me? But who are you?" he asked as politely.

"Well I am Mnemosyne, titan of memories." Airily, as if it didn't matter at all.

But with this news, once again, he fell out of his chair.

He stood up, and looked at her.

"What do you want?" He thought he should have been more wary, but, he didn't care what happened to others and this might be good.

"Sit down first."

He stared at the chair, but he didn't move.

"No answers if you don't sit"

He sat.

"Now, where were we, oh yes, I have come to ask you to join our army"

"What's in it for me?"

"First off, we ask of you to be the host of Kronos, just until the war is over; if we win, you will be able to rule with him; be the Prince of Time."

He looked at her, seeing if he could see a tiny part of lie in that.

She guessed he didn't.

"How will he do that, make me the host?" he asked

"Well, all he has to do is chant an ancient curse, a few minutes later, _boom,_ you're the host."

She empesized the _boom_, while she clapped her hand.

"So," she said, with a smile, "would you like to help bring down Olympus with us?"

He looked at her, just bringing out his hand, when he flinched.

_Damn it, I'm losing control_

She had to close her eyes for a few seconds, to get full control.

She put out her hand again, beckoning to shake.

He shook it.

She took his shoulder and just before taking him to her master, she thought

_This was easier than I expected, should have taken his Fatal Flaw away years ago_

She smirked and they both vanished in a world of smoke.

**So peeps, how was it?**

**If I get more reviews this chapter then the last I'll put up the next chapter before this time tomorrow, but for now, I'm going to sleep.**

**Peace out home dogs!**

**-Bread**


End file.
